


Heart of Glass

by TheDeepGreen



Category: Jelle's Marble Runs (Web Series), Marblelympics
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Midnight Wisps Forever, Nervous Hazy, marbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeepGreen/pseuds/TheDeepGreen
Summary: Wospy runs into Hazy after a day of competing.
Relationships: Wospy/Hazy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Heart of Glass

Wospy wandered out of the stadium. He was freshly showered after the race, but somehow still felt sweaty from all the residual adrenaline. Evening cool had just started to settle over the city. Wospy knocked into him, jostling him to the side. 

“You won!” Wospy said. 

“Yeah, I did it,” Hazy said as he regained his footing. 

“That was a weak response. C'mon, buck up. It's time to celebrate!” Wospy tapped his back.

“Celebrate? But, Wospy, you...”

“I did terrible. I really need to work on my steering before the next race. That is a problem for tomorrow. Tonight is about you!” 

Hazy didn't reply. Wospy's uncomplicated enthusiasm was infectious, but he still felt nervous.

“Hazy, I'm proud of you. We all are. You did great today! Your fans are probably still cheering at whatever pub they've wound up at. Who doesn't like a young upstart team rocking a tournament?”

Hazy brightened and looked up. “I thought some of you might be upset.”

“Who could be upset after seeing a run like that? C'mon, let your fans buy you drinks and slip me a few, okay?”

“I've never done the after parties.”

“I wish you would, it would be great to see you after some of the races. Your whole team disappears like ghosts after each race. Parties aren't your scene?”

Hazy wanted to tell him that he felt lost and lonely in loud pubs. He felt lost and lonely going back to his hotel room while the other racers partied. It was always a lose/lose situation. He didn't want to seem even more nervous and unsure in front of someone so confident. Also, he liked Wospy. He was friendly, talented and had perfect, smooth skin. Even his gray streak looked stylish. 

Hazy took a deep breath and braced himself. “I'll give it a shot. Where should we go first?”

“You don't mind me tagging along?”

“I like rolling with you.” Hazy said, then winced. He'd said those words in such a soft, wistful way. He'd meant to say it casually, but it had came out anything but casual. 

“Hey, I like rolling with you, too. Let's do it more often.” Wospy looked him up and down in obvious appreciation. He took in Hazy's pale, almost translucent skin.

Hazy swallowed to keep from gasping. He hadn't meant to flirt, and here it was being openly returned.

“Yeah, let's … let's do that.” 

“C'mon, let's start at the Catseye. Sort of an old fashioned place, but we can work our way up to the louder places.” Wospy bounced on ahead, leaving Hazy to chase him. 

“How do you still have so much energy after a race?”

“It was a great day, and I feel like it's going to be a great night.”


End file.
